Isle of Solitude
The Isle of Solitude is a Guild Hall, first introduced in Guild Wars Nightfall. Layout The map is comprised of a large and open center area and the two Guild Lord areas situated on opposite sides of it. The main gates of both teams face each other, with the Flag Stand on top of a hill between the main gates. It can only be reached by running around to the ramp of the hill. Finally capping the Flag Stand requires you to run around a small pole that stands between the ramp of the hill and the Flag Stand. Between the main entrance and the start of the elevated area on which the majority of the NPCs are located is a long flight of narrow stairs. There are also two sets of shorter stairs that lead from the Guild Lord areas to the gates and a flight of stairs leading from the Guild Lord areas to protrusions overlooking the center area. The stairs behind the main gates can become choke points, allowing easy use of AoE spells to severely damage multiple opponents. The back gates can be found isolated between two narrow bridges. On the defender's side a magic carpet bridge, and on the other a standard bridge. To get to the enemy's base one must use the bridges and the gates on both sides while running along the edge of the center area for a short duration. Within this duration gank teams can be spotted if not careful enough, therefore it is advisable to save any movement speed increasing skills for this section of the journey to minimize exposure to the enemy team. In addition to the main and back entrances, there is a one-way Teleporter that will take you from the Guild Lord area to a short narrow ramp in the center area. There is less overall freedom of movement within the Guild Lord areas when compared to other Guild Halls. Features *One Way Teleporters that lead away from both teams' guild lords. *Bridges that connect the back entrances of the two bases to the center area near the Teleporters. *The Flag Stand sits on top of a knoll, with the flag stand being behind a small post. *Two pillars of a partially constructed bridge placed along the path between both main entrances. *Looks like Vabbi borderlined with Kourna. NPCs The Guild Lords are protected by two Knights standing between them and the stairways leading to the platform on which they stand. The Bodyguard stands in the center of the platform along with several archers scattered around it's perimeter. There are two Archers along the path between the back entrances and the Guild Lords. When fighting the two Fighters and the Archer in front of the main entrances one must not overlook the Archer positioned on the segment protruding the base. Strategy Despite an open central battlefield, the Isle of Solitude gives split teams an advantage. The path between the back entrances of each base lies out of Compass range of the flag stand area. If you infiltrate the enemy base, One-way Teleporters offer a handy escape route should the enemy return to deal with you. You should be cautious so as not to teleport into a trap awaiting at the other end of the Teleporter. The narrow bridges on each side of the back entrances simplify body blocking, so plan retreats carefully. The nature of the path towards the flag stand also favors those with good body blocking techniques. The walls around the flag stand make it easy for inexperienced flag runners to get trapped. As a safe measure, runners should try to stay in casting range of their Monks who can heal them from the other side. A popular tactic against ranged attacks while fighting in the center area between the Flag Stand and the Teleporters is using the rather large pillars to obscure the attacker's Line of sight of their target, thus forcing them to run around or change their target. Category: Guild Halls